regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Watterson
Nicole Watterson (née Senicourt) is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Nicole is the mother of the Watterson family. She is the only truly responsible member of the family. She is very dedicated to her family, and would do anything in her power to keep them comfortable and safe. She also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Fly 2 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Name= Nicole Watterson Species= Cat Age= 42 Alligiment= good Friends= the gang, crossover Enemies= Empire, Miss Simian (For calling her a loser) Appearance Nicole greatly resembles her oldest son, Gumball, who is, like her, a cat. She has light blue fur, and is somewhere between Richard and Gumball in height. Her head is shaped similarly to Gumball's, except Nicole's whiskers are shorter than her son's, and she has visible eyelashes. The inside of her mouth is light pink and her tongue is pink, and her nose is pink. Her usual outfit consists of a white collared shirt with a button that symbolizes the Rainbow Factory, where she works. She wears a short, light gray skirt to go along with it. Like the rest of her family (excluding Anais and Darwin), she spends most of her time barefoot. In Season 3, Nicole's eyes are permanently round along with the rest of her family. In The Egg, she would wear an slight orange dress with white cuffs. She would wear white pearls and white heels on the same episode. In "She's the Sangheili", When her left arm cut off by one the Empire member until it got lost. Thel gives Nicole a GLaDOS' robot arm. History Before she kept on losing her temper, a flaming demon attaxked Nicole when she was a 8 year old and inverticly swallowed it, whenever she lost her temple, she realized what she have done, she feel bad and trying to get it out of her for years. Giving birth Nicole along her husband Richard, have kids and been named, Gumball, Darwin and Anais. Nicole hopes that her temper doesn't frighten her kids. She thought her plans to get rid of the flaming demon out of her was a failure, after it made her go angry by having fire eyes, losed control like creature, and purple eyes. She kept on trying to relax her self. A Success After the fury sucker got the flaming demon out of her, she was finally free of the flaming demon and accidentally released it by letting the sucker go outisde too long, the demon was later destroyed. Personality Nicole has an extremely fiery temper, and has disapproval of Zim and Gumball's relationship. She also serves as Nate's defender when Zim and Gumball are mean to Nate. Relationships Gumball Watterson Gumball is Nicole's son. Darwin Watterson Darwin is Nicole's adopted son. They seem to have mother and son issues like in Louise: Brave and Mischivous, The Particle Invasion Bonding, and Pinkie Bride. Anais Watterson Anais is Nicole's daughter. Richard Watterson Richard is Nicole's ex-husband. In "Mordecai's Woman", She is tired of Richard being a butt head. He quit and puts on a hat and pack his suitcases and spend a night with Granny Jojo and Louie. Unnamed Grand Grandmother In "Fighter Fly 2", Her great-grandmother is mentioned and it was a present from her daughter was her grandmother, her daughter was her mother and she gave it to her during Richard and Nicole's Wedding Anniversary. Mordecai In "Mordecai's Woman", She and Mordecai spend some time together. In "You Guys Want Some Doritos!?", She and Mordecai might become boyfriend and girlfriend. In "Merry Platypus", She and Mordecai are breaking up. In "A Member Turned Evil is Against Evil" She is still mad at Mordecai for torturing her. In "Heroes Disbanded", He says that while he will always have a place in his heart for her, he has to move on, and advises her to do the same. In "Fighter Fly 2", She owe Mordecai apology for broke up with him. He accept for her better apology. He got a gift for her is a present, it's the Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses, he asked her if they could still be friends. She accept this. She decides to move on and try internet dating. Quotes *you really had us worried ("Regular Troopers") *hi red hi studder your been looking for mordecai too ("Regular Troopers") *We should go. *what's wrong this time *We were blame *gumball how could you *gumball since you slapped darwin because he touch your stuff i hav no choice but to punish you for a week *NEVER CALL ME A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!! *no, don't blame yourself for this *you shall not do this barranco. *Now where am I going to find Richard's replacement (Sees outside, sawed that Mordecai, Gumball, Wander, Red and Zim are playing hide and seek) *I got an idea. *You've been wondering why I called you here today. *Thats my line! *I am sure they are kidding. *(Crying) Why did I have fire and feound them? *Everyone please calm down. *Boys, come with me. *I got the easter platypus minion robot gnomes ready. *Dead. *Are you still upset? Wait a minute how did I broke up with you again, I kind of forgot. ("Merry Platypus") *Mordecai, I've had enough of you torturing my kids! Get out! ("Merry Platypus") *Well, Zim and Nate will rescue me, and once they do, you and who's with Mordecai will be in so much trouble! ("Merry Platypus") *Hey Mordecai, would you come here for a sec? *Impossible, these boys are stealing your girlfriends and some woman is stealing my husband. *not this time betrayus(tried to attack betrayus but gets possessed by betrayus) *Oh. Never mind. *richard I am so sorry for what I said I just don't know what just happen *Now where am I going to find assistant like Zim and Gumball? ("Mordecai's Woman") *We should be able to stay at a irken vacation planet, Referio for a month until the rest of these guys would stop freaking out. *this is bad we're gonna have nghtmares *her arms wildly Ghosts! (""Pranks a Lot"") *When will this Irken invader thing stop? *(Thoughts) If Margaret finds out, she would blame him, thats it, I can let him not to tell (Out of her head) Hey Mordecai, I understand you told some of your friends a secret so I hope it works. *richard this is the dumbest idea ever, I told tou we should of forced them *grr(turns around against richard while mad at him) what shall be your point richard *how is that-(shocked and turned around see an angry richard with an axe and gulped) oh no( runned away ) *Because, we got his notebook out of his old locker. (hands Mordecai & Gumball Oracio's notebook) It looks like he figured out how to finish the omelet. (Mordecai & Gumball flips through the notes) If you're willing to take the risk, you could win the shirts for Rigby and Darwin. *Sighs At least tell me you dismantled the locater beacon. *Okay, spread out. *Ultron Sentinels are gonna take over every dimensions and kill people! *Well, you see... (Scene changes back to the flashback) While we watching TV until the channel was interrupted this program with special news when the Ultron Sentinels destroying the Elmore and killing people. (Flashback ends) I'll show you where it is. ("Days of Present Past") *Go!" *Okay. *What's going on, guys? I heard barffing. *I think I'll join with you guys. (barf) *(Walks around until she got choked by Argan) Argan (Still choking, but tlks more) What are my ou...doing..here? *Boys, you didn't do anything wrong. We got to tell you something? *Me and Mordecai might become boyfriend and girlfriend. ("You Guys Want Some Doritos!?") *what where oh i have a strangest dream that richard was working at the park *(looks at her watch) sorry guys, gumball zim gir, skodge darwin and I will be on vacation *richard? thought I heard richard calling me.(Sleeps for 1 minute and 2 secs but been woken up by anais) *Yes sir, I also got a job as a park hero, what, I am not drunk I am serious. (Something make Nicole's office shake) sir, I'll call you back! *I don't want to know. *well I sneak up with ya then got with ya'll *All these years I had to put up with you puttin' me down, callin' me dumbass. well guess what?! you're the dumbass!! you're nothin' but a cranky prick who think his shit don't stink, so you can blow it up your fuckin' ass!! what, what? you gonna hit me? well go ahead you bald fuck! go ahead, do it! i'm not afraid of you. in fact, ill kick your bony fuckin' ass right now! *INSCPECTION! walks and looks Richard Hmm. *He got killed by Shockeye. *What do you mean? *It is? *Well, what was it? *I don't see anything. *It looks like you're telling the truth. *(Sighs and puts the door back on the hinges and slams it. Then she, Anais, and Richard go off to the car, and drive off to the museum.) *I don't see what could possibly be out there that you—. (Gasps) Oh my gosh. *Rebellious, smart, tough, powerful. It just doesn't make since. (Mordecai enters) Mordecai. *No. The instruments are all working perfectly. They just won't tell us anything. The Tardis is paralysed. *Fine. (Faces Mordecai) Mordo, were ready to save the planet. ("The Particle Invasion Bonding") *They still don't have a chance against us. ("The Gang Civil War") Weapons *Physics Gun *GLaDOS's robot arm *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver *Webley Service Revolver M6 Physics Gun.jpg Glados desire by kamenriderpegasus-d938hqb.jpg|GLaDOS' robot arm Kalippe lightsaber by jnetrocks-d4dyzpo.jpg |Nicole's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver by elkaddalek-d38mv8u.jpg|Nicole's Sonic Screwdriver Webley service revolver m6 by sudeepdash-d3b97ua.jpg|Nicole's Webley Service Revolver M6 Trivia *In "She's the Sangheili", she was born as part Sangheili and part cat. It turns she is half cat and half Sangheili. Gallery Blame-Stare-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-24142715-1024-601.jpg Igmz4x72rklz.jpg S02E33CleaningupTheHouse.png CARE1010151400002452 011 640x360.jpg TheKnights91.png Spoiler50.png TEASER.png A DEMON!!!.JPG|Nicole's true form, Demon. Theegg6.JPG Pros1.png 6.gif The-Meddler.jpg S02E40 - Nicole calling Richard.png 2fd.jpg Thewtheman.png TheRerun TeenagedParents.png Gumball TheFuss00041.png Copycats P02.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Cyborgs